Fire Emblem, After Radiant Dawn
by SlashtheHedgehog900
Summary: The Events after Radiant Dawn. The Dramatic, Adventurous, Humorous, and Horrible events that lies ahead for our  heroes and heroines. NOTE: does contain actual match ups like, GeoffreyxElincia and JillxHaar for example.
1. Crimean Knight Betrayed

**Author's Note: Hey people who's actually** **this** **this is my first story on here, so like yea. I'll shut up and let you read this.**

* * *

><p>Fire Emblem, After Radiant Dawn.<p>

Chapter 1, Crimean knight betrayed.

It was a nice day in the home of Astrid and Makalov, but never exactly "happy". A few months after their marriage, Astrid thought everything was going to be perfect but until Makalov began to gamble, drink, and stay overnight at a "friend's" house much more often than before. He stayed at a "friend's" house more often because he was either too drunk to get home, or something else that never came across Astrid's mind. Cheating. Astrid shook her head.

"_No! Makalov is t__oo fine to ever cheat! He wouldn't. You're just tired. He's only at a friend's because of a drinking accident. Don't worry." _Thought Astrid, she walked into her kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Makalov when he got home. This was usually around nine in the morning. Astrid was in her pajamas – a pink t-shirt and shorts – while making bacon, eggs, and toast. She let out a long sigh.

"_Makalov, why do you still do this? You promised after our marriage that you would stop this drinking and gambling mess for good." _Though Astrid. She began to think about it too much to where the point that her food began to burn and started smoking.

"Oh no!" Yelled Astrid, she immediately sprang into action by taking her spatula and knocking the over cooked food on the ground off the stone platform.

"Ugh… Not again." Whispered Astrid, there was a knock on the door. Astrid walked over to the door and opened it. Not much to her surprise, Makalov was there with an empty glass bottle was used to be a full bottle of whisky.

"Heeeeeeey baaaby," started Makalov. Obviously he was drunk, again. He looked over on the floor and noticed the food that was knocked over.

"What the hell happened to the food?" Hiccupped Makalov, Astrid noticed that he looked, and smelled different.

"Honey, why do you smell like women's perfume?" Asked Astrid, her eyes began to water a little.

"Answer my question first." demanded Makalov. He looked threatening towards her and she backed up a little.

"Why is your face and neck covered in red marks?" Asked Astrid nervously, Makalov pushed Astrid aside and walked his way right in the house, shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Make me some food woman." Demanded Makalov, Astrid was scared. "But please tell me first!" pleaded Astrid, "Where were you last night and what happened to you! I'm really worried!" Makalov turned to her and slapped her across her face leaving a noticeable red mark on her cheek.

"I'll be back in an hour." Said Makalov, "And if I don't see exactly three pieces of bacon, two eggs, and a tall glass of milk on this table, you're gonna get it." Makalov stormed out of the house leaving Astrid shocked and confused on the ground behind him.

At first she was saying to herself that he had a good reason for that moment, but then she started crying in her hands.

** -Crimea Castle**

It was in middle of training again and a blue haired, silver knight, Geoffrey was pushing his knights to their limits.

"Come on guys!" yelled Geoffrey, "What if another war happens again? We must be prepared to serve our country and protect our dear queen Elincia!" He was watching the Royal Knights in action. _"Look at them all, I'm very proud of them__." _Thought Geoffrey, _"Wait a minute," _He scanned the entire training grounds to make sure everyone was accounted for, but two were missing. Kieran and Oscar walked up to Geoffrey on their horses.

"What's wrong King Geoffrey is anything bothering you?" Asked Kieran,

"Yes," Replied Geoffrey, "Were missing two knights, one of them is Makalov obviously, but who's the other one?" Kieran and Oscar looked at each other then back at Geoffrey.

"Dame Astrid," Said Oscar.

"Really?" wondered Geoffrey, "She was always the first one here." Kieran chuckled a bit. "Maybe their finally 'getting it on'." Geoffrey rolled his eyes at Kieran. Then he got on his horse.

"I'll be right back," said Geoffrey, "I'm going to get them. Oscar, you're in charge."

"Wait a minute your majesty!" Said Kieran, "I have been a Royal Knight for many years and he just got back a week ago! Shouldn't I be the one in charge?" Geoffrey sighed. "I trust him more than you for my reasons Kieran. One day, you will know why I hope. Geoffrey kicked his horse and then he was on his way. "Okay everyone; keep doing what you're doing!" ordered Oscar. "It should have been me." muttered Kieran.

-**Astrid's House**

About twenty minutes later, Geoffrey arrived at Astrid and Makalov's home. He got off his horse and walked up two the door. He looked over on their lawn and saw an empty bottle of whisky. _"Stupid drunk" _thought Geoffrey. He knocked on the door waiting for a reply. All he heard was faint weeping sounds. Astrid heard the knocking and ran to the door, opened it and hugged Geoffrey.

"Makalov, I'm so sorry!" cried Astrid, "I-it was an accident, I was tired and I was worried a-about you and I didn't mean to ask you anything! I'm just h-happy your home, also, I've f-finished making breakfast like you said!" Geoffrey had a confused look on his face.

"Astrid pull yourself together!" exclaimed Geoffrey. Astrid looked up to see that it wasn't Makalov, it was Geoffrey. She burst into tears. "Astrid, what's going on?" asked Geoffrey,

Astrid told Geoffrey everything. He was left with a shocked look on his face. "I see," Said Geoffrey, "That punk, once I see him again, I'm gonna take his head!" Astrid grabbed his arm. "No you mustn't majesty!" Pleaded Astrid, "I know he's got a reason why he's done all of this! I know it! Please give him one more chance!" Geoffrey let out a sigh.

"Astrid, look what he's done to you for the past months. Staying over a friends' house, drinking and gambling still, and now, he slaps you?" Both Astrid and Geoffrey stood there for a few seconds.

"I know. But I see also see a lot in him. That's why I ran away from Begnion, from Lekain, to find true love… Like him." Explained Astrid.

"I see. But if he tries to hurt you again, let us know"

"Ok King Geoffrey, I'll let you know."

"Alright, so I'll let you off of training for today. Are you sure you don't need anyone here with you?"

"I'm fine." Geoffrey got on his horse and began to travel back to Melior – Crimea's Capital- on high speed. Astrid went back inside and took Makalov's plate and dumped it in the garbage.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad for a first fanfic I say. Plz no bad comments. It's hard to write at 10:00pm in minnesota<strong>


	2. Death Desert Crossing

Chapter 2,

Death Desert Crossing

Day seven. In the vast unclaimed Death Desert, a forgotten Laguz tribe has finally started their long trek along this, gruel, overheated, wasteland. Only thirteen deaths had occurred, which pains the eldest prince of the Herons.

"Lady Nailah," said a worried Rafiel, "You look a bit pale, do you need some water?" There was silence at first, but then Nailah spoke. "No," Said Nailah, "I'm fine; please make sure everyone else is ok, especially the young ones." Nailah was determined to get her people across this desert. Even if it cost her, her life. There was only about, just a hundred wolf Laguz left in existence on Tellius now. What was even worse was this sudden sickness that appeared wiping out the almost-extinct Laguz species. It was called Wolf Eater. Once a wolf Laguz was exposed and diagnosed with this disease, it began eating away its internal organs and skin slowly and painfully if not treated right away.

"Lady Nailah!" shouted one of the wolf Laguz, "Quickly, one of our young ones has been expose to the disease!" Nailah quickly ordered everyone to stop moving immediately then ran over to a young wolf Laguz boy. She picked him up in his arms.

"Rafiel!" shouted Nailah. Rafiel quickly came to aid with a small satchel. "Quickly get this young one the medicine!" ordered Nailah. Without hesitation, Rafiel reached in the bag and pulled out an Antitoxin and gave it to Nailah.

"Here drink this." Said Nailah. She then fed the little wolf child the Antitoxin. In a little while, he fell asleep. "Thank the goddess; the boy has been cured from that flesh-eating disease." Exclaimed Rafiel. "Everyone, that's it for tonight," Announced Nailah, "I know that you are all very exhausted, and tired from this painful journey, but worry no more! Tomorrow is the final march!" All the wolf Laguz cheered and now were completely energized for the last day of this treacherous trek.

It was about in the middle of the night. The desert was cool, the full moon was out and everyone was asleep. All except Nailah. She watched over her people and made sure no Laguz hunters were near. She heard footsteps nearby. She quickly scanned that area for any signs of movement, but the footsteps were coming closer. Finally, she realized someone or something was behind her. She quickly spun around and pounced on whoever was behind her. She was on top of whoever it was. Then she blushed deeply.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind, I'd only wanted to sit next to you." Whispered Rafiel, making sure he wasn't waking anyone. "Oh, Rafiel!" exclaimed Nailah. She quickly got off of him. As Rafiel got up and wiping the sand of his Heron clothes, Nailah stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Rafiel, I'm so sorry!" said Nailah. "No no, it was my fault. I should have told you I was coming to see you." explained Rafiel. They both sat down on a large rock.

"It's just that this whole journey has been really stressful on everyone." Started Nailah, "These deaths, this new found disease, and quickly the supply has dropped to the point where food and water is sacred." Nailah's head was down and she sniffled a bit. "Every sense you and I had returned, most of my people have been acting very difficult to control. I can't bear this feeling like I've not became their queen anymore." Nailah began to cry in her arms. Then Rafiel put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Lady Nailah," said Rafiel with a heartwarming tone, "Everything is going to be okay. Everyone is tired and stressed out. Not at you, just how it's been for them for the past months. We don't know how it was like to be turned into statues or known how it's been for them. We have to hear from them. Don't say such bad things about yourself. You're an amazing queen with such talent, bravery, kindness, strength and maybe the number one thing of all," There was a little silence for a moment. Nailah looked at Rafiel with her sparkling green eyes.

"What is it Rafiel?" asked Nailah in a soft voice, "You're the most beautiful and sweetest person anyone would dream to meet." answered Rafiel. "I'm very lucky to have met you Nailah." Nailah smiled and hugged Rafiel and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Rafiel." Rafiel smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome Nailah." A little bit afterwards they both drifted asleep next to each other.

It was early in the morning and everyone was all set to move out, making every last step count. Breakfast was over, everyone tended to their personal needs before heading out, and everything was ok until a major problem occurred.

"Lady Nailah!" called Rafiel, Nailah turned to Rafiel. "Yes?" answered Nailah. Rafiel ran up to her with a worried out of breath look on his face. "Rafiel what's wrong? What happened?" worried Nailah, "We've only have 6 Antitoxins left!" Those words hit Nailah like someone being hit by a wooden log in the chest.

"Impossible!" cried Nailah, "About twelve people get infected each day!"

"We have to be careful. It's the final day, and Daien is so close." Explained Rafiel. Nailah nodded her head.

The real test had begun. Seven hours in the final trek, Nailah was head strong and kept her people with full of hope and pride. Five Antitoxins were used. And no fallen comrades yet. Food and water were dramatically decreasing as the wolf people began to starve. Finally, their efforts were rewarded. The Edge of the Desert of Death. A fairly large town home to Laguz and Beorc. The tribe could finally rest, restock, and be happy, because in just a few miles, they would arrive in the country of Daien.

The wolf Laguz began to cheer wildly. "Finally," sighed Nailah. They have made it. The people welcome the wolf Laguz. The continent of Tellius has known about Nailah's attempt to get her people from former Hatari, to Daien. The day has fallen and Night has risen. Everyone was happily asleep. But trouble began.

Nailah went to check on Rafiel. She walked down the empty road on the Edge of the Desert of Death towards the inn where Rafiel was. She walked in and found Rafiel's room door; thirteen. She knocked a couple of times waiting for an answers. She knew he was awake at this time because Rafiel always practices his Gladar songs in the middle of the night. There was no respond except for moaning sounds. Then she heard the sound of vomiting. Nailah forced her way in the room and found Rafiel sitting on his bed staring at the vomit.

"Rafiel!" yelled Nailah, "What happened!" She quickly ran over and sat down by his side. "We are out of Antitoxins…" started Rafiel, "I have the disease now."


End file.
